


The McDanno Confectionary Campaign of 2016

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: Grace's Danno and Uncle Steve’s day of making cookies turns into an epic cookie battle :):)





	

Grace had the good fortune of being part of two wonderful families--the Edwards and the Williams/McGarretts—but being part of two families also meant having an overload of family responsibilities around the holidays.

She would only admit this under pain of death, but she actually enjoyed many of the family traditions her parents insisted she continue to follow even though she was now a supercool fourteen year old.

While she liked the majority of what was served in the traditional British Christmas dinner her mom insisted on having, even though she often wondered what the heck figgy pudding was anyway, she also loved the Christmas Eve beach barbeque on Uncle Steve and Danno’s beach.

And Grace understood this was doubly important to her dad because as much as he loved his life in Hawaii, he still missed his family in Jersey, so he needed the comfort of their old traditions, especially at holiday times.

“We got to always remember the old days in Weehawken, Monkey,” her dad would whisper. “That’s how we stay connected to your grandparents and aunts and it’s especially how we honor Uncle Matty’s memory.”

So, she knew that the weekend after Thanksgiving was Decoration Day which meant that every surface of the McGarrett/Williams home was covered in strings of garland, bright lights, sparkling evergreen wreaths and poinsettias.

There were also glittering pictures of brightly colored palm trees covered with fruits and flowers, beautiful dancing hula girls in elf hats and the ever present plumeria blossoms filled the air.

Lastly, Grace’s favorite decoration of all time--which was also Steve’s but he’d never admit it out loud-- was the center piece of their front lawn: the statue of the laughing tiki god wearing the Santa hat.

“Seriously Steven,” Danno would say every year. “You’re going to put that statue smack dab in the middle of the lawn?”

Grace would laugh, Danno would roll his eyes at Steve’s happy expression but then he’d smile softly when Steve would pull them both in for a hug.

Next up on the tradition list: the first weekend in December was officially now known as Cookie Day. 

Cookie Day lived up to its name because it was a day long extravaganza of cookie baking that rivaled anything shown on the Food Network.

She was making her way down the steps and towards the kitchen when she heard Uncle Steve’s voice. “Yes, before you ask, I read the article about their being exactly 486 possible flavors of chocolate chip cookies involving various combinations of nuts and other flavored chips.”

He paused as if he was searching for a word. “It was fascinating.”

But before Danno could gear up for a rant, Uncle Steve started to list all of their supplies, making sure to emphasize the amount of eggs, flour, and sugar they’d stocked up on. No one wanted a repeat of the disastrous year they ran out of brown sugar while they attempted the flourless fluffernutter pinwheel cookies.

But this was where things could get tricky because everyone knew that once Steve and Danno started baking, they would get competitive.

Grace remembered the year where Steve and Danny stayed in a stare down for an hour because neither one wanted to concede that their concoction of pineapple infused popcorn balls was disgusting.

They both finally agreed that it was probably for the best to work off of verified recipes, so now Steve and Danny competed to see who could make the most bizarre cookies.

Both Danno and Uncle Steve pulled her aside to tell her of the strange concoctions they found and how they had the greatest recipes of all time.

Along with vanilla extract, Grace helped Danno to find and then order some extremely exotic baking extracts on line. There were bottles of almond, amaretto, coconut, mixed berry and even a bacon flavored extracts.

And for his part, Steve asked Mary to ship as many bags of unusual chips she could find in LA. There were the different varieties of chocolate chips, but also cherry, lemon, butterscotch and cinnamon.

Once all of the baking supplies were organized on the kitchen counter, the guys then had to decide what cookies to make first. 

And there was nothing more important than choosing which cookie got made first.

There had been years where a coin toss decided the cookie and then there was the year where Steve and Danny arm wrested for the choice, but this year, Grace was hoping for a relatively smooth decision process. 

Danno turned at hearing Grace down the stairs and smiled brightly at her. “Monkey, just in time, we’re about to start the prep for the almond crunch cookies.”

Uncle Steve frowned and leaned slightly into Danno. “Danny man, I thought we decided to do the maple glazed apple crisp cookies first.”

Her Danno turned to glare incredulously at his partner. “I swear Steven, you have the memory of a sieve. We talked about the order last night.” He pulled the recipe book across the counter and pointed dramatically at the first page. “We’re doing the almonds first, then the maple and then the key lime pie sandwich cookies.” 

Uncle Steve grabbed the book back, turned it to the middle section and gestured just as dramatically. “No, I distinctly remember the order as being the maple glazed, caramel pretzel cookies, and then the chocolate chip potato chip cookies.”

Danno huffed out an annoyed sigh when he pointed at the page again. “Well, I would certainly remember if I agreed to bake maple glazed first.”

Steve shook his head, just as annoyed. “We are not doing almond crunch first.”

Grace stepped forward when she saw her dad’s eyes narrow dangerously. “Guys, how about we do the snicker macaroons first instead?”

Danno and Uncle Steve exchanged long level looks before they simultaneously turned towards Grace. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Uncle Steve managed to choke out.

Her dad slapped Steve on the back, a genuine grin crossing his face before he spoke teasingly. “Easy there, tiger. I know it was difficult for you to concede defeat.”

Uncle Steve laughingly ducked his head before he answered quietly. “Anything to make Grace and her Danno happy.”

Grace crossed the room in two steps, throwing her arms around her two ridiculous dads. “You’re both crazy, you know that right?”


End file.
